The Outcasts shrouded in Void
by BladeTheDestroyer
Summary: "In the beginning, summoners came unwelcomed into our world. They enslaved us and used us as "Champions" to fight to the death. We are powerless to do anything. Not any longer. This will not suffice. I will rid the summoners from this dimension. I just need a pawn... ah... him... Once the summoners are dealt with, our life will go back to normal..." -Unknown
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, humans of the FanFiction World. My name is Blade the Destroyer, but you can call me Blade or The Author. This will be something new to me, seeing I have no other current stories and I haven't written stories before. Luckily I'll plan to do my best, and I will always be open to suggestions and guidance, as long as it is guiding me in the correct direction. Enough of the formalities. This story shall be in the realm of League of Legends in the P.O.V (Point of View for those of you who did not know) of** ** _Kha'Zix the_ _Voidreaver,_ and it will be told in first person.** **Now I know what you may be thinking: Why Kha'Zix and how are you able to read our current thoughts. I chose Kha'Zix not only because he's my favorite champion, but also because there aren't many fan fictions about him besides the ones about Kha'Zix facing off against** ** _Rengar the Pridestalker._** **For your second question on the other hand, I am the author, so I can say or do anything in this story, including breaking the 4th wall (It won't happen too often). This intro is getting fairly sappy and long now, so I'll cut this off here. One more thing that I'll need to add now. Bold text is me as the author. Italics are thoughts.** **Ex:** _How can this guy read my mind?!_ **I doubt any more of my introductions will be this long. Thanks to all who have read this portion and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All of the characters are property of Riot Games.  
**

* * *

Introduction

 _The fields of justice is where we know our champions from, although we know very little about where they are before and after the games. Outside the fields, there lays a district where champions and residents of Runeterra may come and go as they please. This is where most of the champions reside. The district contains two parts, the shopping section and the housing section. In the shopping section, which is directly south of the Fields of Justice, the name says it all you can shop there and you can also find restaurants and fast food. This part of the district is made for buying. There's also a casino, but since Twisted Fate runs it, there are few winners. South of the housing section contains all of the housing for all those staying in the district. There are community pools, parks, and all things that anyone can stop by and enjoy. Surrounding the district is a forest that leads out into the farthest outreaches of Runeterra..._

Chapter 1: Creatures of the Void

"Why do they hate us Cho'Gath?" Kog'Maw asks the gentleman of the void.

"I do not know nor do i wish to know. It's a better question to ask Vel'Koz if you're really that curious, but remember not all of them hate us. Malzahar doesn't reject us." replies Cho'Gath.

"It's because we're from the Void. It's because we're different." I spit, looking down at my blade-like claws.

We're walking away from the Fields of Justice after yet another brutal defeat. The support wasn't even a support because the summoners argued on who wanted what, and their mid was another toxic Riven summoner who left halfway through the game since all of the other summoners were "noobs". As for the other team, they consisted of Zed as mid lane, Garen as top, Sona as support, Caitlyn as ADC, and Vi as jungle, all of which had summoners who were probably Diamond Ranked by now.

 _Honestly, I'd prefer to counter jungle a fed Rengar instead of getting punched by Vi's hex tech gauntlets. Those things do leave a mark._

Regardless of the situation, I was not happy. Kog'Maw's question really didn't help my attitude either. I never enjoy to loose or fail at something as simple as killing a worthless life, especially if it's exactly what I was made for.

 _The fields restrict us all too much. If it weren't for these restrictions, I know I'd be number one. I was made for killing!_

As I get lost in thought, i notice that I'm falling behind my group. They quickly notice and slow down allowing me to rejoin them. This pattern continues through the shopping district until I decide to pipe up.

"Excuse me for a bit so I can... think" I say, careful to not worry my friends about my attitude, "I will catch up with you guys in a little bit".

"Are you sure Kha'Zix? We can wait for you." Cho'Gath replies.

"Yes, I am sure. You know how mobile I am when I need to be."

"Alright, suit yourself. We'll see you somewhere in the housing district." Kog'Maw and Cho'Gath continue down the road back towards the burrow.

As I remove myself from my group, I look over to the Bar and Grill across the road. Inside I can see the champions and citizens of the district happily celebrating victories and having fun amongst each other. I could even see Dr. Mundo being... well... Dr. Mundo and he was accepted even though he had little differences form our situation.

 _Oh yah, he was a famous chemist... even though he is a bit strange. I guess that's a worthy feat._

I avert my eyes down the sidewalk and see a good few of the yordles with Garen and his Demacian crew talking and seeming to be planning something.

 _Yet again there's another example of different races enjoying_ _each other. I guess_ _Kog'Maw has a point. Why won't_ _they accept us for who we are..._

Remembering that and looking at these scenes were not aiding me in controlling my rising temper, at all, so I decide look away from them. As I turn around, I jump back as I see a giant, glowing, purple eye staring back into mine. Vel'Koz.

"What do you want Vel?" I scoff. _I really hope he doesn't ask the question I expect to hear._

"Quite the attitude you have today Kha'Zix... my my. Anyways, i was hoping that you could help me today with-"

"Let me guess. Fixing the void portal?" I blurt out completely interrupting Vel'koz. "You have asked me one million times to do that and the answer isn't changing until I kill Rengar for good and feast apron his lifeless corpse. And I swear to god, if you ask again, I won't hesitate in destroying our hard work and progress!"

Once I finish my rage induced outburst, I realized I had made a mistake, because everyone around us, summoners and champions, were looking our way and Vel'Koz was shocked at my sudden outburst. After the people around saw who was yelling, they went back to their own business.

Vel'Koz folded his tentacles as if they were human arms. "Well Kha'Zix, if you weren't so hasty, you would've heard what I was actually going to ask. I was going to seek help from you with a costume party I was invited to this Saturday, and I was thinking about inviting you or someone else. It doesn't look like you want to help though..." Vel'Koz says sadly "I guess I'll ask someone else..."

"W-wait a second, I- I'm sorry. I'm j-just... not really unhappy right now Vel, but I am willing to help you... sometime later. Meet me back at the burrow after i have some time to cool down." I reply hastily not wanting to anger the Eye of the Void.

 _Self Reminder: Try not to anger him._ _His power is far greater than mine and i doubt he would hesitate disintegrating me for my knowledge, nor do I_ _want to know what he would learn from disintegrating me._

"You mean it Kha'Zix? Thank you!" Vel'Koz replies. "I'll see you back in the den. Make sure to say hello to Kog for me!"

Vel'Koz waves his tentacles and floats away towards the den. After some more time alone I decide to catch up to my group, whom which I found near the middle of the housing district. We continued walking back to the den, although Vel'Koz's remark about a party stuck to my mind.

 _Hold on. How in the world would a voidling be invited to a champion's costume party, especially Vel'Koz, and why of all people would he invite me along with him? I guess he made friends with the champion that's hosting this party. Well, I may just tag along with Vel to this so called party. It could make or break my charisma._

Cho'Gath stops, turns around and looks at me. "What's on your mind Kha'Zix? You seem agitated." Cho'Gath breaks the silence, obviously worried about my well being "I noticed that you're oddly quiet. Usually you partake in our conversations."

The last time I had told Cho'Gath about my anger, he turned it into a lecture, and I refuse to repeat that incident again.

"It's nothing. Just thinking" I reply

"Usually Vel'Koz is the one thinking. Im just thinking of food" Kog'Maw states, clearly oblivious to what we were just saying

"Thats what you're always thinking Kog. The void created us with one purpose, and your purpose is to consume. I has the same purpose. Vel's purpose is to learn and Kha'Zix's is to find and defeat a worthy opponent." Cho'Gath replys "He has found a worthy opponent, but he has not been able to defeat him... yet... sadly. Our desires of consuming and Vel's desire of learning can never be fully sated."

"I wonder what happens when the desires are sated..." Kog'Maw replies "It probably would make us happy"

Cho'Gath hesitates for a second, as if he knew the real answer, but continues walking. I notice this and realize that becoming sated probably isn't as warm and fuzzy as Kog'Maw describes it as.

A few more minutes pass in silence as they reach the main entrance to the burrow, just outside the district and on the outskirts of the forest. The burrow is a series of tunnels Rek'Sai created for homing her and the voidlings. The Void Burrower took a liking to everyone associated to the void and made her tunnels as dark as possible to remind them of the darkness in the void.

When we enter, we hear a series of clicks I know too well. It was Rek'Sai welcoming us back through what the Piltover Sheriff's Department calls, "Morse Code". Nobody besides them and void associated people can understand her, so I guess the morse code is true.

"Hello Rek'Sai" Cho'Gath calls back to her, his voice echoing throughout the burrow "We shall be in the main room in a minute or two."

Descending the twisting branching tunnels of the burrow would be certain death for someone who hadn't lived there for as long as they were in the league. It was a labyrinth, nearly unescapable, and many of the tunnels led to nowhere since Rek'Sai burrows around to stay calm. Some tunnels were helpful for traveling because the sheer size of the burrow is as big as the district and is directly underneath it and some tunnels could potentially lead to specific places if Rek'Sai completed them.

Apron reaching the main room, I spot Vel'Koz going into his tunnel, presumably to his room or maybe his lab to begin testing or something of the sort.

 _I'll check on him later. For now I'll visit with Rek._

"Hello Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Cho'Gath. How were your days so far" Rek'Sai clicks.

"Oh the normal." I quickly reply without thinking. "We were crushed yet again in today's matchup. Man these summoners need to lay off each other while they're summoning. They have the power to mute each other, yet they don't do it."

"I'll agree with you, but Rek asked us how our day was, not our match" says Cho'Gath politely.

"I'll say our day was fine, but I can't say the same for Kha'Zix... he's been kinda vague and scary." Kog'Maw pipes in.

"Kha'Zix, what's wrong. We can help you." Rek'Sai clicks like a motherly figure and stops when I look away and walk towards my tunnel.

"I just need some time... alone... now."

 _Busted... they clearly know something's up with me now... but_ _I'm not going to tell them why I'm angered. Im competitive. Horrible losses anger me. They should know this fact by now, yet they seem ignorant of the fact._

As I reach my room, i walk over to a talk chart on the wall of my burrow. My room is fairly small compared to the main room and consists of a jungle-like climate with a tree as the centerpiece. Staying here always calms me down since it reminds me of when I first left the void along with the darkness of the void. On the wall are two columns that represent my win/loss rate. "Here goes another loss" I sigh to myself as a mark another tally under the loss column. Looking away from the tally board of increasing looses, I jump up to the top branch and nestle myself against the tree in hopes of a peaceful rest.

 _Maybe Vel can help me with my anger issues... he always has answers..._ I think to myself as I slip away from reality and doze off... only to be awoken what seemed like minutes later by a worried series of clicking from Rek'Sai echoing through the tunnels and I immediately understood exactly what was happening. There were intruders, five of them, and they were headed directly for the main room...

* * *

 **Well, that is my first chapter of a hopefully long going story. I was nearly ready to break the 4th wall when I mentioned the mute feature because its much easier and you can play instead of typing insults to each other. Remember I'll be open to tips and suggestions, as long as its constructive criticism. This chapter won't be perfect and it's probably poorly** **formatted. Regardless, I hope the content is enjoyed and I'll answer any questions asked sooner or later. Review are greatly** **appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back for my second chapter. I don't have much to say since this chapter will be posted before I read too many comments, so it'll be formatted similarly to my first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All of the characters are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Defense of the Burrow

I rush out into the main room to see that everyone else had already gathered. They seemed relatively calm, but no matter the act, I can sense how nervous they really were. I sense fear.

"So, what's the deal Rek?" I ask "How many are there and how in the world are they finding their way through the tunnels?"

"I was just about to explain that." Rek'Sai clicked in response. "From the vibrations coming from the tunnels, there are four people, two female, two males, but I also sense something from the void. I'm assuming it's Malzahar, or more likely, Kassadin. Lastly, they've came armed. From these facts, I don't believe they come in peace."

"But like Kha'Zix said, how can someone navigate through the tunnels so easily? I thought these tunnels couldn't be traversed by outsiders." Cho'Gath state

"Yah, how Rek'Sai?" Kog'Maw adds.

"They're somewhat lost but-" Rek'Sai tries to click.

"I know" Vel'Koz interjects "Kassadin could most likely sense us, but he would need a navigator. Ezreal is the closest thing to a navigator he could get. Now can you confirm what weapons they're carrying Rek?"

"I sense... a hammer like object... a bigger gun of some sort... and something heavy. Very heavy." Rek'Sai strains "I have no idea what those heavy things could be... its like Blitzcrank in some ways but it isn't quite him..."

"That's all the information I need." Vel'Koz analyzes "My hypothesis is that it must be the Piltover Police force. That means it's Kassadin, Ezreal, Caitlyn, Vi, and Jayce. We don't want them finding our home and especially not my lab where the void portal is being built. This also means they have some sort of motive for coming here. Now all we need is a plan to counter this..."

"I have an idea that will stall them. This will give you some extra time to think" I say, going over to Rek'Sai. "Listen Rek, I want you to connect tunnels together and make more offshutes towards our lair, but don't make them entrances. I only want them to be in this direction. While you're digging, warn them repeatedly to leave. The authorities can translate it. Lastly, I want you to collapse the main entrance. When they find the rubble, they'll know that's the way in and it'll take time for them to break in. When you sense this, we'll need you here fast so be prepared to come back as fast as possible. Try to stay away from them though. Their power together is much more powerful than you alone."

Everyone looked at me in shock. Had I done something wrong?

"I-I'd say i would not have been able to think of a better delay plan in that amount of time." Vel'Koz says in awe

"I guess you're rubbing off on me" I reply

"Regardless, nice work. I'll figure out a plan. Are we ready? Break!" Vel'Koz uses his his favorite phase.

Rek'Sai immediately begins clicking a warning message for them to leave, collapses the entrance, and begins her burrowing. Vel'Koz goes to his lab and Cho'gath, Kog'Maw and I are left in the main room with nothing much to do.

In the invader's group, they all begin to hear the clicking and a low rumbling sound.

"They know we're here? How in the world could they? We were quiet the whole time!" Ezreal exclaims

"Silence" Kassadin states blandly "Rek'Sai can sense us through her tremor vision. They've probably identified all of us as well."

"The morse code Rek'Sai is clicking at us translates to 'Leave now or face our wrath' " Caitlyn interjects "Do you think it was a mistake coming here? The void portal they may or may not be building could be nothing but a rumor spread by some citizens"

"No, it is a fact" Kassadin replies "I heard Kha'Zix yell it aloud myself this afternoon after another humiliating defeat. The portal itself is not complete, thankfully, but from what I believe it may be close to completion. Now just stick to the plan and continue mapping out the burrow. If we fail this time, we can easily come back to try again."

The rumbling continues slowly growing louder. The clicking, ever urgent, continues as well, but the invaders press on and halt when they see Rek'Sai's tail plunging into a wall of a tunnel. Quickly, they all realized that they were being turned in circles by all of the tunnels Rek'Sai made.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Caitlyn finally asks "Or are we too lost?"

"Neither" replies Kassadin in a nonchalant way "I sense their presences. We are not lost, just on a detour. We shall find them. They're just trying to slow us down so they can formulate a plan to defeat us, although that won't happen so easily."

"Does this mean the map isn't accurate anymore?" asks Ezreal, looking down at the map

"Yes and no. We can use it to find our way out but we'll never be able to use it for the way down." Kassadin says calmly. "Just follow me, we're almost there..."

Back in the main room, Vel'Koz returns. His eye is gleaming with excitement. He must have had fun formulating this plan. It may even be infallible.

Vel'Koz breaks the silence "So here's the plan. Conveniently there is five of them and five of us, so the battles will all be one on one. I'll be taking on Kassadin, Kog'Maw take Caitlyn, Cho'Gath take Jayce, and Kha'Zix take Vi. Rek'Sai will take Ezreal when she gets back. Make sure to use your full combos as quickly as you can. Also, if possible isolate your opponent so if Kha'Zix gets done with Vi before any of you defeat your opponent, he can help you a lot. Since the law enforcement is along, we will not respawn here, but they will respond wherever they please. We need to drive them out of here if we want to live here. I have taken the liberty to transport our void portal via my teleportation invention somewhere safe. I'll tell you where it is later, but for now, hide. We'll use the element of surprise to attack. Cho and Kog, get into position to slow them. Everything clear?"

"Clear" we all reply.

"Alright, I said it once and I'll say it again, break!"

We all runner near the doorway and hide behind various dirt objects, such as the dirt furniture and crates of fish and beef. It's our food supply. I look around and notice that Cho'Gath isn't visible. That's a first. But now I need to focus.

 _Are we really doing this? Resisting the police? I don't like it one bit, and I doubt that we'll win this war, but I need to remember to see Vel sometime tomorrow for this party thing. Well, lets think of the present and have some fun murdering some champs._

Right as I finish my thoughts, we hear a large blast. The rubble blocking the door began to move. They found us and it was only a matter if time until they burst through. It must be Vi to have shaken the rubble that much in one hit. It only took two more strikes until the entrance exploded revealing the opening, and our opponents. They were exactly who Vel'Koz said they would be. The intruders looked around, but saw nothing, until Rek'Sai burst through the ceiling.

"Too late, fools" Rek'Sai clicks.

"Now!" Vel'Koz yelled as Cho'Gath used Rupture underneath the group, knocking them up, and Kog'Maw used Void Ooze where they landed, making them so slow that they're virtually immobile.

"Leave now or blood will be shed" Vel'Koz warns the opposing threat

"The only blood that will be shed is YOURS!" Kassadin yelled in reply as he teleports in front of Vel'Koz. We all engaged in combat.

I leapt upon Vi and we tumbled away from the group. Perfect Isolation. Vi retaliated quickly before I could slash at her by throwing me off. I shot my void spikes and miss her by a few inches, but the blast from them knocked Vi towards me allowing me to Taste her Fear. Delicious. This battle was nowhere near from over. Vi used her Assault and Battery on me and kept hitting me with all she had. I felt my strength quickly fading, but I had to defeat her if I wanted to win this duel, so I used my Void Assault and stabbed her from behind, Tasting her Fear once more, healing a little bit with Void Spike, and stealthed again to repeat the process. I jump back and disengage. We were both left weak, and I knew whomever struck first would come out victorious, but it never happened. A sharp cry echoed through the room. I turn just enough to see that Caitlyn had hit a headshot on Kog'Maw and was now aiming her Ace in the Hole. Knowing this would kill Kog'Maw, I tried to use my Leap to get in the way of the bullet, which I realized was very foolish considering how weak i was, but it was too late. Kog'Maw had been shot... but his Icathian Surprise remained.

Rek'Sai frantically clicked and I immediately understood what was happening. The burrow was about to be destroyed by Kog'maw's explosion. I ran towards the exit and kept running. Looking behind me I saw only my friends, and right as I look back, Kog'Maw explodes. Behind us the tunnels collapse. in a last ditch effort, I break the summoner's rules. I Void Assaulted to gain speed for over two seconds. Twice.

I break the surface just as the tunnel completely collapses, but my friends were caught in the collapse. Moments later Rek'Sai pops out, but no one followed. Our home was destroyed and our opponents defeated, or so I thought until Kassadin and Ezreal teleport to the surface. Both looked very weak but in a two versus one, I knew it wouldn't be good for me. But before we attack each other, Kassadin and Ezreal collapse. They were too weak to fight.

"You and your voidlings friends may have won this battle, Kha'Zix, but you haven't won the war! Your precious portal has been destroyed!" Kassadin yells at me. "It's a miracle you of all of them made it out alive. As for you Rek'Sai, you're labyrinth of tunnels were no match for us! Regardless, now you have nothing! You lost your home! You even lost some of your precious friends in the collapse!"

"N-not really" Ezreal stammers. "They'll all respawn back at the police sta-"

"You fool! This is my moment of victory!" roars Kassadin "And you've ruined it! All of this planning too... whatever. Don't let your tongue slip again Kha'Zix, or we may find more secrets of yours. Lets take our leave Ezreal."

 _So they heard me or got word of my yelling... this means the attack, everything, is all my fault._

Kassadin and Ezreal manage to get up and head sluggishly back towards the district, but halt as they find the district in shambles. Many buildings had been destroyed. Because the burrow had caved in, the sheer size of it produced very negative effects on the surface. Three quarters of the entire district had been destroyed. Only a slight amount of the housing district and a little bit of the shopping district were somewhat in tact. Other than that, it was almost a wasteland. Summoners and champions were coming out of the rubble to see the horror that had been bestowed apron them.

"W-whose t-t-the fool n-now, Kassasin..." Ezreal manages to choke out.

"I do not know, but we're in for a lot of trouble in the morning..." Kassadin replies slowly.

* * *

 **There's your second chapter guys. I will try to post chapters weekly if I can. Sometimes I may be busy and the chapters will be delayed. Regardless of the fact, I'll try to entertain you all with weekly chapters. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The procrastination on this chapter was real. I'm beginning Sunday night and I was hoping to post it by Thursday, so it's going to be poorly edited. Well, I haven't gotten too many comments, so feel free to comment suggestions or advice. It's all greatly appreciated. But for now, enjoy the read**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All of the characters are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reconstruction

Reconstruction stinks. Not only do you have no home but you have to repair other buildings and all while you're doing this, you're being frowned apron by those who just stand around and watch. Everyone in the burrow battle was held accountable but Rek'Sai was hit like a truck. Not only can she not make another burrow near the district, especially underneath it, but it must be to regulations that Kassadin applies. Of all people it had to be him. There goes every right we had, or thought we had.

Currently, I'm in the housing district with Vel'Koz, Vi, and Ezreal. Vi and Ezreal got the easy part by helping summoners and champions (whom may I add cannot permanently die within the district) out of the rubble. Since Vel'Koz and I are 'dangerous', we get to clear the rubble, but we can't touch a summoner or champion

 _Its ridiculous that Vel can't touch their hands and help them out, but my cause is_ _reasonable. My hands are razor sharp scythes._

I decide to go further ahead to the areas we haven't cleaned up yet to find a house the pedestrians were obviously avoiding. Inside I could hear child-like sobbing. Whispers of 'Good riddance' and 'I hope that witch stays like that' were clearly audible to me, and i decided to investigate the scene.

"Hello?" I call out. "Are you alright in there?"

"*Sniffle* Y-yes" a young girl's voice replies.

"I'm going to help you out of there. Tell me if anything hurts" I say, trying to sound kind.

 _I'm guessing it's Annie or a young summoner._

I begin moving pieces of the rubble to find that the house was made of bricks and wood instead of the typical stone and steel material.

"Can you tell me where you are?" I ask

"N-no, but I can see light... uh... Northeast of me" she replies

 _Which direction is Northeast? And how can she tell direction? Maybe she has a compass of some sort..?_

I figure out which direction was Northeast, which was conveniently in front of me. Sure enough, I can see an opening. I pull aside the remaining rubble only to find not Annie or a young summoner, but Lulu with Pix. She looks at me in shock and begins tearing up. I look around to see that the bystanders were collecting in number and whispering to each other. Turning back to my work, I open up a larger area, big enough so the small yordle could climb out with no help. She looks at me and blushes.

"T-thank you Kha'Zix" she stutters. "Could I tell you a secret?"

"Uh... sure... I guess" I reply unsurely, kneeling down, but she didn't say anything to me, but instead she kissed my forehead and walked off.

Now I was blushing. Some of the bystanders gasped and the whispering grew louder. They were obviously spreading rumors. I decided the best idea for now was to leave and join up with Vel'Koz, wherever he is.

It only took a few minutes to find Vel'Koz, since he was next to the only standing building in the area. The structure was damaged from what seemed to be tendrils of something quite large. That should've been enough of a hint, for as I reach him, he's talking to Illaoi.

"Hello Vel, Illaoi." I say. "Is this your home?"

"Yes, yes it is" Illaoi replies politely. "I was awake when I felt the tremors and my god protected my house. A little roughed up it is, but it's nothing a little repair work can do."

"Alright, so what were you two talking about?" I question Illaoi and Vel'Koz.

"Well, remember the party I had told you about yesterday? Well, Illaoi is hosting it and it's still going to happen" Vel'Koz says with enthusiasm

"That is true, but it will be postponed until reconstruction is complete, which shouldn't be too long since the master summoners are getting involved. Id say another day or so."

As if on queue, the master summoners floated down into the town and begin using spells to reconstruct fallen houses. It was magical to watch, but I had to continue working. Vel'Koz and I moved the pedestrians away from the magic, since it can be dangerous. Champions and bystanders alike watch as their houses get reformed. Except our burrow wasn't coming back ever...

It was only a few days just as Illaoi predicted. Us voidlings got to sleep on the outskirts of town. Even more persecution. Though while I was at watch one night, it felt like we were being watched by someone or something. Occasional snapping of twigs could also be heard. Deninently being watched by someone. I talked to Rek'Sai next morning and she said she did sense something smaller, and that is was probably some sort of rodent or small feline creature. Whatever.

Tomorrow will be this costume party Vel'Koz had told me about, and I still had no clue what my costume was going to be, that is if I was going. Vel'Koz decided to go as The Flying Spaghetti Monster. I may just slap on my Mecha Skin and go from there since I have no clue what to wear besides it. May as well ask Vel'Koz. He typically has ideas. As I approach Vel'Koz, I notice the familiar gleam of an idea in his eye. This cannot be good.

"Ive been expecting you Kha'Zix. I'm assuming your going to ask me for a few costume ideas, and I have a select few ideas that should fit you well." Vel'Koz begins listing off many different ideas. I stop him when he says The Grim Reaper

"The Grim Reaper... that is a mighty fine idea. All I need to do is change my nickname from void to grim." I ponder. "How would I dress myself to make myself this Grim Reaper?"

"You'll need a cloak, your face painted white for a skull, and your claws evolved painted a metallic silver." Vel'Koz replies

"That sounds easy enough... I'm in." I reply

"Got it. I'll collect the materials. Meet me in the community park around... sun set."

I then leave him to creating his costume. It was looking fairly impressive so far. Since we all agree another burrow probably won't happen, we will be needing a home of some sort, and it isn't legal for us to build outside the district after the burrow incident. This means we'll need to room with someone or we need to buy a house in the district. There are some houses for sale but they're all cheap and in the middle of everyone. Needless to say we wanted to be secluded but it seems like that's never going to happen. It was Cho'Gath's job to choose a home in the district and since I had nothing to do, I decided to tag along. The houses we visited all were suboptimal except for one that actually had a basement instead of one floor, but it was in the middle of where the summoners stay. Cho'Gath said Rek'Sai would make a basement, so that was one of our lowest issues. After an hour, nearing sunset, we had narrowed our needs down to two houses. Cho'Gath decided that we should pick the house we all preferred with everyone tomorrow morning. I set out to the community park, and I could sense something or someone following me, but when I turned around, nothing was there. I shrug it off and continue through the pathways. As I approach the park, the sun is just setting over the lake, nearly blinding me. It was beautiful in some ways. Vel'Koz was looking out at it. He notices me and turns to face me.

"Hello Kha" Vel'Koz says calmly. "Isn't the sunset wonderful? It reminds me of disintegrating things for their knowledge way before I joined the league, only this is much brighter..."

"You can say that" I cringe. "It sure is blinding"

"Agreed. Say, I've gotten the materials for your costume. Elise weaved the cloth for the robe and I got a mask instead of faceprint. I think you'll like it better" Vel'Koz informs me, handing me a bag consisting of the costume.

I try it on and look into the water of the beach. "I look sinister" I comment. "I like it."

"I'm glad you do." Vel'Koz replies "It would've been a shame if you didn't. Im going to head back to our camp. See you there."

Vel'Koz leaves me at the beach, where I take off the costume and store it in the bag. I then sit in the sand and admire the sunset until I could see it no longer. I then head back to our camp, but can't help but notice that I was being watched.

 _I'll deal with the stalking creature tomorrow..._

* * *

 **Welp, that was a shorter chapter than I anticipated and i would've never guessed that I'd get this done by Thursday night (My time zone). Kind of a filler chapter if I do say so myself. I guess I'll end with a DBZ-like ending. 'Will Kha'Zix ever catch this thing that's following him? Will the voidlings decide on a permanent home? Will the voidlings ever be accepted? Find out on the next chapter of Outcasts of the Void' (Sorry that I did this)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll have to say, many of you humans have enjoyed this story so far, from what I can tell. I thank you all for that. I prefer not to be to mushy, but sometimes you have to be. For this chapter, I'll try to keep it T for Teen, and I'll make sure to review da rules before I post it. Lastly, the one chapter per week is a bit far fetched right now, mainly because school and competitions, so I'll try to make some other consistent goal by the time the next chapter is posted. Well, enjoy this chapter. By the way, I won't be doing any more DBZ previews again.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All of the characters are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Night of the Party, Part 1

It's quite a drag waking up on stiff, frosty ground. My back was simply killing me and I looked more like a glazed donut than a bug-like voidling from the frost that had caked me. Frost. Winter was on it's way. It's a darn good thing we're purchasing the house within the week. My brethren looked just like me, encased with frost and all fairly cranky. Personally, I didn't mind sleeping outside, but the fact that I couldn't use the trees to nest wasn't fair. Regardless of this fact, I brushed off as much frost as possible and rustled my wings.

"Kha'Zix?" Vel'Koz intervines. "How are you holding up?"

"I'd prefer to rest in the comforting loft of a branch, high off the ground" I reply quickly. "I had always found it home-like, elevated off the ground."

Vel'Zoz looks down and then back at me. "I'm not at home, even though I'm always elevated. What is home?"

"Thats another question I don't want to ponder on for too long. In fact, we shouldn't waste our time on hypothetical questions like that." I confess.

"Agreed" Vel'Koz complies

"What are you guys talking about?" Rek'Sai intervenes with her familiar clicking along with the rest of the voidlings. "I hope we're not intervening."

"Oh, not at all. We were conversing on hypothetical questions, which we're unable to answer ourselves" Vel'Koz replies calmly. "So, are we going to talk about our housing situation now?"

"Yes, we are." Cho'Gath says. "Like I told you all yesterday, we have two homes we can choose from that fit our criteria. One of them is drafty with two bathrooms, an attic, and a basement. The main downside is that it's smaller compared to the other one, and more expensive. Our other choice is larger, also with an attic, but no basement, very little windows, and also very drafty. We'll tour them today in about two hours, so I wanted you all to know what to expect. Nothing too fancy."

We all gather our bearings and headed to town. For some reason today was especially busy in the market, most likely because of the big sale that's going on. That meant that the housing area was nearly empty with few stragglers. As we approached the first house, someone I had not seen before was standing in front of it. He was fairly tall, with a robotic arm, a white shirt, and he was holding a pistol with a design that I hadn't seen before. As we approach, he turns to face us. What struck me first was the fact that his mask was only half way designed. The next thing I saw in the darkness of his left eyehole was his eye, sinister and interested... but in what.

Kog'Maw was the first to speak. "Hello, we haven't met before. I'm Kog'Maw"

"So you're the courageous voiding, eh?" the masked man spoke. "I suppose you all are wondering who I am. My name is Jhin. It is quite a pleasure to... meet you"

"The pleasure is ours, Jhin." Cho'Gath replies politely. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since I just joined The League to create my art, I've decided to move into this home." Jhin replies "Enough small talk for now. Ill be on my way. I'll see you all later."

There was something very sinister about him, but I couldn't figure it out. Regardless, now we had only one option on our housing. At least this house was the one with enough space for all of us. Cho'Gath then goes to our house salesman and purchases it. When we enter it, we feel no difference in the chilling temperatures. No running water, no heat, and no insulation. Great. Rek'Sai decided to immediately begin working on our basement where in the future we could install a boiler and other things that could help us. Next came rooming. I went to the attic since it was the highest place in the house, and it was dustier than I've ever experienced. There are many issues with this house so far. I guess we'll have to fix the flaws later. for now, I wanted to scope out the neighborhood to get a feel for my surroundings. To the left of our house was a large rich-looking and to our right was a house that I couldn't identify, but it seemed so familiar for some reason. Across the street were summoner housing. So much for isolation.

"It seems like recently there's always been something on your mind Kha'Zix" Vel'Koz enters the dusty attic. "What's on your mind now?"

"Micillanious things that will be resolved later" I reply regretfully. What was really on my mind was my breaking of the Summoner's Restrictions. I had no idea I could even do that, until I did. Maybe I could do more...

"Well, the party begins in about an hour from now, so I'd suggest getting prepared. Make sure Kog'Maw doesn't see you heading out or he may become jealous of this." Vel'Koz warms me as he places the bag of my costume at my feet and leaves.

I rummage through the bag an find everything in it, except for some reason the cloak now had golden inlay. It looked beautiful, but it wasn't something Vel'Koz could do, nor any of my void brethren. Now I was creeped out. There was someone of something stalking me, doing me favors and other tasks. But for what? I then hear a creak. There was something on the roof. Whatever it was must have realized that it made noise, and it began running and jumped. I opened the window in the attic to look out but by the time I got there, the thing was gone. It was something that was intelligent. Either a summoner or a champion. As I investigate the roof, I found no signs of life until I went back to the window where I exited. There was a strand of hair. I'll have Vel'Koz analyze it tomorrow. Whomever was stalking me would be known very soon.

Nightfall approached as I cloak and mask myself in the costume of the reaper. Whoever added the inlay made the costume look quite beautiful and sinister. Vel'Koz met me at the front door fully costumed in his spaghetti monster costume. Vel'Koz asked Rek'Sai and Cho'Gath to take Kog'Maw to see Malzahar for the day, so we would get back from the party before they returned. Malzahar liked having company overnight.

"Wow Kha, you look good in that." Vel'Koz exclaimed "Did you do that golden inlay on the cloak or did you have someone else do it"

"I got someone else to do it" I lied "Are we ready to go?"

"Yah, we may" Vel'Koz replies

We then depart. As we go across the district, summoners and champions, also costumed, were walking in the same direction. I saw Zed, still in his masked, going as Peter Pan and his Shadow, Singed as Walter White, and Pantheon as, obviously, Leonidas. I heard the party before I saw it. The small house looked like it would never hold the mass that was inside, and I was correct. People had flooded the outsides as well as the insides. Illaoi was waiting outside in a bouncer uniform. When we approached her, she began laughing at Vel'Koz.

"I somehow knew you would do that Vel." Illaoi began. "And is this Kha'Zix with you? That costume looks amazing on you! Where'd you get that golden inlay? It suits you"

"I- someone made it for me." I lie again. "You know I can't sow with these claws"

Illaoi squints at me through her shades as if she knew I was lying, but she shrugged it off. "Well, you two go enjoy the party. There will be a costume contest at midnight. I'd suggest you both join since you look perfect."

"Thank you Illaoi" Vel'Koz waves her off.

We enter the front yard. Of corse, it's packed. The path was clear a least. This party was interesting to say the least. I only had glimpses at the other champions before being jostled by random later I was separated from Vel'Koz. Giving up after trying to find him, I made my way over to the snack bar. There were foods that I had never tried and everything was coated in the substance humans called chocolate. Nothing I tried eating was meant for carnivorous beings, but it all tasted similar to stomachs of my prey I had devoured. They must have had something similar to eat before I consumed them.

I was helping myself to my fourth or fifth serving, I had lost count, of chocolate covered Oreos when Illaoi's voice boomed throughout the residence. "MAY ALL PARTICIPANTS OF THE COSTUME CONTEST PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY OUT TO THE BACK YARD. FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS WILL BE PROVIDED THERE. THANK YOU"

 _I guess that's me. Well, here goes nothing_.

I make my way through the crowd of summoners and a few champions to the backyard. Immediately I saw what was happening. Whoever entered was placed on one of Illaoi's tentacles and elevated above the party so no one could see who was participating. i saw Vel'Koz get on to one and he was elevated over the yard. So far there were only 6 tentacles in the air, but I knew there would be more participants based off of the line to get to Illaoi. After too much of a wait, it was finally my turn to enter.

"I'm not surprised you entered Kha'Zix." Illaoi tells me. She then spits out a bunch of words in rapid succession as f=if she practiced "You will be put in the Mango division. Now here are my rules. There are three divisions; Banana, Kiwi, and Mango. Participants are separated into their respective division. For the first part, the divisions will compete in a show off of their costumes. You can do anything as long as it doesn't kill anyone, regardless if we're able to respond or not. The next part will be voting, where the divisions are voted on until one person from each division is picked. They will each get a small prize. Then the top three will be voted on and whomever wins that will be crowned and their division will go on a week vacation to wherever the winning nominee chooses. I'll pay for everything. Got it? Ok, let's go"

"Wait, wh-" I was cut of by the tentacle underneath me lifting me up to my division.

Upon reaching my division, I recognized Zed as Peter Pan and his Shadow, Veigar as Gandalf the White, and Graves as the Terminator. There were two summoners as well dressed as Romeo and Juliet.

"Well, I'm no strategist, but I know Veigar is" begins Graves "Whatever we think of, I'll do, and I'll do it well."

"That is correct!" Veigar yells triumphantly "Allow me to strategize our plan of success! Give me suggestions if you have them!"

Veigar then turns around to ponder his decisions. The rest of us looked at each other kind of awkwardly.

"So... Zed, are your shadows able to be destroyed, like, slashed through?" asks the Juliet summoner.

"Yah, I could make the illusion of that happening." Zed replied "But why do you ask?"

"Well since- he's the grim reaper, maybe it could look like he's killing you for a transition..." she replies, stuttering at my name.

"That could work... Hey Veigar, what do you got so far? We have an idea for you." Zed calls.

Veigar turns around and faces us with the same gleam in his eyes that Vel'Koz does whenever he has an idea.

"Guys..." he begins. "I heard your plan and it made my plan perfect. Here it is..."

* * *

 **Welp, thats a nice lil cliff. Next chapter won't explain the plan, but it will execute the plan right away. Sorry it's so late, but my plan is one every two weeks at max. All comments appreciated, and the next chapter will hopefully introduce my main plot line. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, this chapter is taking a while. Partially because it's hard to come up with ideas and also because I got really lazy and pushed off and played league (procrastination yay).This is also a bit of a longer chapter, but that shouldn't matter. Still, keep faith in me and I'll try to keep it somewhat** **consistent. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All of the characters are property of Riot Games**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Night of the Party, Part 2

"Welcome, champions and summoners alike, to the main event; the Costume Contest!" Illaoi's voice booms through the yard. "We will kick this off in five minutes, so find your seats and enjoy the show!" Chairs and a stage appear in the back yard, which seemed to magically appear. Everyone from the front yard and inside began corralling into the back.

Over in my group we ran through our performance one last time, nailing it again. "Is everyone ready?" Veigar asks us.

"Yes" we all chime in.

Veigar chuckles in approval. "Alright we are the last group to preform, so let's watch the other groups" We all go out from behind the stage and find that the front rows were saved for the performers.

We all take our seats next to Vel'Koz's group. That meant the other group was going first. "Alright folks" Illaoi begins. "It is time. Banana group will go first. Our six contestants are Ezreal, Singed, three gold summoners by the names of RockCastle, ForceForge, and TigerLotus, and, you guessed it, Soraka.

The crowd began cheering as the performance began. Yellow sparkles grew visible to us as the summoners all walked out as the three musketeers and drew their weapons. Cleverly, their orbs had been instilled in their swords. The sparkles collected into two figures which I assume were meant to look like Ezreal and Singed. Ezreal's glitter clone, pulled out a cutlass and solidified into the real Ezreal dressed as Jack Sparrow. Singed did similar, but pulled out a pistol and also materialized. That sure sent the crowd into a frenzy. The musketeers and Ezreal began dueling as Singed loaded his pistol and fired water. It was a water pistol... After s few minutes of heated battle, 5 bananas fly out of nowhere, hitting each of the participants respectively in the head. They all went limp. Soraka dressed in a banana costume walks out from her hiding spot. "Oops, I guess I overdid it. No one expects the banana." The pun was cringeworthy and the crowd agreed, chuckling at it.

The performers bowed and exited the stage. As they bowed, Vel'Koz's group, Kiwi division went backstage to prepare themselves. I turn to Zed and whisper "Do you think Banana has a chance?" "Not at all, unless we both preform just as badly" Zed replies. "From what we've seen so far, we-"

He was cut off by Illaoi at the loudspeakers. "Now, let Kiwi show their power! In this division, we have the challenger summoner MortalPhoenix, Fiora, Vel'Koz, Gangplank, Xerath, and- wait, hold on" Murmurs from the crowd could be heard. "Excuse the interruption, our final contestant had to leave, so those are the participants. On with the show!"

The crowd was still mumbling as the show began. The challenger summoner teleported onto the stage, dressed as Merlin, in a shower of sparks, showing his mastery of spells. Suddenly, Xerath, as the Flash, seemed to appear on the stage. He did blend in with the sparks. Xerath zoomed around the stage making the sparks turn into a twister. Xerath disappeared and the sparks turned to petals as Fiora as Zoro and Gangplank as Jack Sparrow, but it was done much better than Ezreal. Fiora slashed at the tornado of petals and they all dispersed. Her rapier had punctured many of the petals. She slashed in a Z sign and the petals turned back into sparks. "Release the Kraken!" Gangplank yelled, seeming random and out of context. They were about to duel. Gangplank unsheathed his cutlass and they went at it. Fiora was obviously more skilled in swordplay. Suddenly, a ray of sunlight bolted down from the heavens and Vel'Koz as the flying spaghetti monster and he shot his Plasma Fission which he cleverly made look like a meatball and sauce. Both Fiora and Gangplank dodged and retaliated with a furry of blades. Vel'Koz then used his Life Form Disintegration Ray, also themed to look like spaghetti, knocking both Fiora and Gangplank back. "Fools" Vel'Koz spits "You are facing a god! You mortals stand no chance!"

They then all take a bow. It seemed like something had been missing from it. _Im guessing the person who had to leave lost the climatic segment. Regardless, I did find it entertaining._ Around me my teammates got up and went backstage. I paused. All of the bad things started going through my mind, but I shook it off and followed my team.

"Alright, does everyone know how to enter and when?" Veigar asked. We all nodded and took our position. I leaped into the rafters and I hear the crowd cheer. Looking down I see Illaoi herself come onto the stage to announce us. Her voice echoed through the rafters. It wasn't super audible from here, but I heard the crowd cheer at the mentioning of Zed. Then, the crowd goes silent. Our performance is beginning.

The two summoners that dressed as Romeo and Juliet began reciting their lines from the Shakespeare play. Then, Veigar used some dark magic to make artificial flames spring across the stage. He made the heat feel realistic too. Then Graves as the Terminator comes out from the shadows, slamming his lines down to the point, just as he said he would. He then loads his shot gun, but before he fires Zed "flies" onto stage. He sent out his shadow and teleported to it quickly to cast the illusion of flight. He then pokes Graves with his little dagger and harasses him. Graves then slams the "I'll be back" line and exits the stage. The summoners left the stage and Veigar turned the flames into a shade of dark blue. That's my cue. I drop from the rafters and land behind Zed invisibly. I then release the invisibility and raise a claw. The crowd gasps as I slash down, Zed switching at the last second to his shadow backstage. Veigar himself enters the scene. "Death has taken too many this day, but no more foul demon! You... Shall not... Pass!" Veigar strikes his staff and a blinding white light encases the stage. I go invisible and take my stand behind Veigar preparing for my final scene. The light fades and the crowd awaits, thinking it's over. One person starts clapping as I come out of invisibility. "Death takes all sooner or later. your time is now" I deliver my one and only line as I slash down cutting the fake Veigar in half. Zed had enough time to switch it out during the light show.

Everyone from my performance comes out and takes a bow. The crowd went into a frenzy, cheering for us. This was the first time I felt welcomed by the other people. But we weren't complete with this night. There was still the second part to this contest. Illaoi's voice boomed throughout the yard. "Alright, that concludes our first round. Place your vote for the best performance. Round two will begin very shortly. Teams will vote for one of their participants to represent them in the costume off. There will be three contestants and only one winner. By the way, there may be a twist to this round, so contestants, be prepared..." The crowd mummers amongst themselves, probably conversing on who's act was the best. My team and I exited the stage and went to a secluded area. Shortly, Illaoi joined us and gave us a slip of paper. _How exactly am I supposed to write on this?!_ Before I could ask, Illaoi had vanished. I looked over to my team mates and saw that none of them were writing either, but letters were appearing on the paper. Returning to my paper, I see that my thoughts had written themselves on the paper. _I need to be more observant in the future._ That too was written on the paper. I was getting mad. I tried imagining myself erasing the words, and thankfully it worked.

 _Graves._ My thought transferred to the paper and I folded it. Illaoi then came back around and collected our ballets, putting them all in a box. "You all preformed wonderfully." Illaoi complemented us. "I will be announcing the results in thirty minutes. Come back then." She then walks away from us to then next group. I look at my team. They were all conversing happily, even the summoners. I was, yet again, the outcast. I turn away from them to go find Vel'Koz.

As I expected, he was at the food bar disintegrating the chocolates. It was his way of consuming. "Vel" I call to him. "How are you?"

He faces me, his eye glowing in excitement. "ImgoodthankyouverymuchHaveyoutriedtheseTheytastesogoodImusthavehadatleasttwohundredYougottahavesome!" Vel'Koz babbled, high on sugar. Vel'Koz took a bunch of the seemingly never ending chocolates and offered me a tentacle-full of them. He disintegrated the other ones he had grabbed, shaking at their taste.

"Uh... sure" I take them between my claws and began eat them. They tasted different than before, as if they had something else. Immediately, I recognized the taste. It was of a stimulant found deep within the jungle of which I came. "Vel'Koz! Stop eating those" I exclaim.

"ButwhyTheytastesogoodItsalmostiftheyhada... oh" Vel'koz came to his senses and dropped the chocolates. "ImhigharentI?"

Over in the corner I could see Nidalee snickering in the corner. That explained that. "Yes Vel'Koz, they were drugged. Come on, lets go tell Illaoi." I sigh, dragging Vel'Koz's shivering body away from the food bar. Illaoi was nowhere to be found, but the drug wasn't effecting anyone else. Maybe they didn't have a big enough dose or maybe it only effected us void born. Even I began feeling some of the effects after only one chocolate.

"Contestants!" Illaoi's voice booms throughout the property. "Round two will begin in ten minutes. All participants must meet me behind the stage in your groups."

"Thats us Vel. Lets go" I urge him. He was still shaking but his words were audible with stuttering every so often. Upon reaching behind the stage, I drop Vel'Koz off in his group and join up with mine. Shortly Illaoi began briefing the groups beginning with banana. The summoner, RockCastle I believe began celebrating. I guess Illaoi was telling the groups who would partake in the final competition. There was no such rejoicing from the Kiwi division.

When Illaoi reached my group, she gave us a smirk. "So this is the group that sent the audience into a frenzy" Illaoi complimented us. "Well, the voting states that Kha'Zix will be your representative. Kha'Zix, you will need to make an entrance when I call your name in five minutes. No outside help! Be prepared. Now, I heard there was a problem at the snack bar that I have to attend to. Something with drugging the chocolates..." Illaoi rushed off towards the house.

I was in shock. _How is it that I'm the representative? Most of their costumes are so much better than mine. I guess I'll put up a show... but-_ My thoughts were cut off by Zed. "Congrats Kha'Zix. Now make us all proud!" he said patting me on the back.

"O-ok. I'll do my best" I stutter and turn away. "I'll be on my way, theres only so much time left" I then walk away onto the curtained stage. I then leap into the rafters and look down upon the stage. Something was wrong. There was a sinister feeling in the air, but I shook it off. I'm probably only nervous. The summoner from banana enters the stage and goes off to a side. I'm guessing to make an entrance of his own.

As soon as I finished my thought, the curtains open and Illaoi's voice echoes through the rafters. The words were nearly inaudible. I only need to listen for my name. "...bana...Ro...tle!" The summoner begins summoning the elements of fire water and plants, showing off his mastery of magic. Water surrounded fire which surrounded an unbolted rose. The rose opened and out came he summoner. He then sucked all of the elements into a ball and it changed into his sword then into his summoners orb. The crowd went wild. _He must be popular, and he's very skilled for his level._

 _"..._ ext...fr...m...wi...ve...k!" Was that me? I nearly jumped down until I saw a portal open centerstage. Tomato sauce oozed from the opening and from it all rose Vel'Koz. It looks like he's recovered from his recent chocolate incident. The crowd applauded the same way they did for the summoner, very much enthusiastic. Next would for sure be me. I was the only one left, yet I still didn't know how to enter. Then it struck me. _I'll drop down my cloak, go invisible, and make it look like I'm rising up from the stage. Then I guess I'll evolve my claws for dramatic effect. Well, here goes nothing._ Then I felt it again. The same sinister feeling, but much stronger. It still felt so very familiar. Still, I'm going to continue to ignore it.

As soon as I hear Illaoi announce what I thought was my name, I dropped my cloak and jumped down invisibly. I then made it look like it was rising from the stage and when I put it back on, I began evolving my claws slowly and released invisibility. Lucky, I wouldn't be breaking summoner's code because I wasn't in battle. I continued making my claws longer, showing the crowd their true length. That sure made the crowd gasp. I could bet nearly half of the summoners didn't know what I did and the other half still didn't know enough to counter me in battle. I got a bit less of an enthusiastic applaud. I must have scared them almost too much.

"Here's our three contestants." Illaoi booms. "Voters place your vote. You have one minute! When the time is up, the master summoner, the man who keeps summoners linked to this world, will award the Season 6 costume party Award! One minute, starting now!"

The summoners and champions of the crowd all started voting. Time flies because what seemed like seconds later, Illaoi's voice yells "Stop! The master summoner will now award the winner."

Down the center isle, I see him. The master summoner. It's an old man, bald, with a long grey-white beard. His robes are a deep violet with highlights of gold. In his hand levitates an orb, the master orb. Legend has it that a new champion could be summoned from this orb with a simple spell.

When the man was halfway up the isle, the same sinister presence began radiating throughout the courtyard. I began tensing. Vel'Koz was too, so he was feeling it as well. Then, a loud gunshot echoed throughout the backyard as a large bullet rocketed and hit it's mark, right through the master summoner's skull. The crowd became panicked. Screaming and cries echoed throughout the yard, but it was drowned out when a second shot burst and hit the master orb that was rolling toward the stage. Upon impact a white light consumed the yard. There were no cries. There was only utter silence. A figure became visible through the white.

"You... you broke the summoner's code. That's why you aren't unconscious unlike everyone else" the voice said. I immediately recognized it. It was Jhin. "Sadly Kha'Zix, I cannot allow you to keep your memory of the summoners or you might get the bright idea of bringing them back." He loads Whisper. "Luckily, I came prepared for those who have broken the code. Sweet dreams" I hear a bang and everything goes black.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that wasn't too graphic for a rated T Fanfic. Unless you as an audience would prefer more description, I will change the rating** **and write in a more graphic style. Also, I am not killing off the main character. I'm only setting the main plot line. Since my idea is morphing as I write, I will be changing the description of the story as well as the main characters. Regardless, I hope you will continue reading and, I'll always say this at the end, a review is much appreciated. I keep all suggestions in mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Spring is the most busy time for me. Chapters will be very spaced out. After May, chapters should be a lot more** **consistent. Now, here's sort of a filler chapter, but it will be important to the rest of the story arc. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All of the characters are property of Riot Games**

* * *

Chapter 6: Amnesia

The first thing I feel is pain. That doesn't seem right. When I went to sleep, I was in the Kumugu Jungle toying with petty creatures that stood no chance to me. Now I'm in a hut made of thatch and leaves. I also seem to be immobile and sprawled upon a hay bed covered in a black cloth with golden bordering. There were no presences nearby that I could sense, but there was the stench of a mixture of various meats and plants from the jungle. Must be a native's hut. I again try struggling with no use. Something invisible is holding me down. I could only move my head around. I was still in Kumugu and it was raining. That could be interfering with my ability to sense presences.

As soon as I realized it, the door, which I could not see from my point of view swung open. There were two of them, both small but one much larger than the other. "Your awake Kha'Zix" a high female voice said. _How does she know my name?_ "Just in time too, I've almost brewed the cure."

"Who are you, how do you know my name, and what cure" I spit. "Where am I?" I struggle to get up, but it was no use.

"You don't remember me?" the yordle came into my view. She was short like all yordles, purple, and had a red robe and a red cap covering her long purple hair. Next to her floated a fairy. "I guess there was more to the curse than what met the eye..."

"Stop talking cryptically and spill the beans." I growl. I'm seconds away from getting up and feasting on the yordle.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." she begins. "My name is Lulu, and this is Pix. Your in our little hut. How I know you, well, is a story for another time. The curse, on the other hand, is your memory seems to ave been erased and your regenerative abilities have been crippled. You're missing your entire right side and your legs." She then removes the cloth, which I then noticed to be a cloak, and showed me that she was correct.

"Did you do this?" I begin calming down.

"No, but I found your body, or what was left of it, around some strange ruins. It looks like nothing I've ever seen before. Near your body, I found the cloak, a mask, and a shattered blue orb. Does that remind you of anything? No matter, open up" Lulu shoves a spoonful of the substance into my mouth. At first, it tasted like it smelled, but then it changed into something really sweet, like something I had never tasted. "Surprised? That's cupcake flavor. I changed the flavor otherwise it would literally be inedible. Now finish the pot and go to sleep."

I finish the pot of slop and immediately begin drifting to sleep.

In what seemed like seconds, I was awoken by pounding on the door. Lulu nor Pix were home, but the pounding continued. Thunder clapped as loud as a cannon. Rain poured harder than a waterfall. The door then burst down and in stepped a tall fellow, with a white garb, a robot arm, a mask, and a large lump on his shoulder. "Well Kha'Zix, looks like I haven't finished you off quite yet. I guess I have to finish the job. The Virtuoso always finishes his job... to make a masterpiece..." Everything around me swirled into oblivion and I was awoken by a thunder clap. Frantically I looked around, realizing I had nearly fully recovered. Lulu was sleeping on the floor next to the bed I was in, with Pix sleeping in her hat. Nothing was wrong. No Virtuoso.

 _What's going on. First she knows my name, and then that maniac?! I feel like something's wrong, something's missing... I must seek out_ _this "Virtuoso"._ I decide. Of all times, now I decide to further investigate the hut. It was quite small compared to me, and I doubt that I could stand straight up without breaking a hole in the roof. On the other side of the room, there was a counter and some cupboards, with a stove and make-shift stone oven. Someone my size couldn't live here as easily as a yordle.

I get up and head to the door, but when I turned the handle, something stopped me. Turning around, Pix hovered next to me. I can't read body language nor understand Pix, but it was apparent that it wanted me to stay. "Fine. I owe you and Lulu, so I'll stay until she wakes up." I sigh. Pix nodded and flew back over to Lulu.

She seemed to be sleeping peacefully through the thunder and rain, and then it hit me. I was in her bed while I was recovering, and I forced her to sleep on the floor. That sure sent a wave of guilt over me. I've never felt guilt but it feels horrible. Gingerly, I pick up the yordle and lay her in her bed, tucking her in. Lulu purred and seemed to sleep even deeper than before. That small act of kindness abolished all guilt. As a void creature, it seemed like I was softening, almost as if I belonged in this world, protecting it rather than destroying it. But what was my purpose if I wasn't sent here to overthrow this realm? I hated questions like those, and there was no one I could ask. _I'll think about it later. For now, I must wait._

After what seemed like hours, the sun began to peep through the roof of the jungle. Day time was upon us. The storm had ceased. It's a perfect day for traveling, with the sun on my back, the fresh dew keeping us cool, and copious amounts of well watered plants allowing better camouflage. I at some point had curled up into a ball on the floor like a cat and patiently waited for Lulu to awaken. I was well rested because of the concoction I had eaten. Lulu should wake up soon.

Speak of the devil. As soon as I thought this, I heard a cat-like yawn. Seconds later Lulu jumped out of bed... onto me. "Oof!" I wheeze. "Get off!"

"Wha... oops!" Lulu replied groggily, scrambling off of me. "S-sorry Kha'Zix. Old habits."

"It's... fine I guess. Accidents happen." I growl. "Now that you're awake, I must take my leave." I start to the door, but Lulu grabs my arm. "What do you want? Thank you for caring for me but I must go."

"Take me with you." Lulu begs. "Its been so long since I've had a friend..."

"I-you can't. I'm not very 'friendly'. Plus, I don't even know where I'm going. I must look for a Virtuoso with a messed up shoulder and mask. He knows something and I think he's the one who nearly killed me and left me for dead." I reply. "It's too dangerous for you."

"And you. You nearly died last time. Im going with you. Im not helpless either. My magic is powerful, and I have Pix here who's also capable of protecting us." Lulu stated stubbornly. _I'm realizing now that she isn't changing her mind now... this is what I get for being soft-hearted._

"Ugh, fine. I guess you can tag along..." I groan reluctantly. "But we are leaving now, so grab your things that you want to bring."

"You're not going to wait for breakfast?" Lulu questioned me.

"I-uh-we-uh-gah!" I was at a loss for words. "Fine. We can stay for the meal, but after that we leave. Are you always like this?"

"Yup!" she chirps. "Now sit down on the bed or floor or wherever you prefer and I'll prepare something." _Oh boy. This adventure with will be "fun"..._

I take my seat on the dry dirt floor. It must be the only dry ground in these jungles. The salty scent of bacon and eggs wafts through the air, but is quickly cut off by a sweet scent... sugar? Moments later Lulu joins me on the ground with what she calls "breakfast cupcakes". They tasted salty and sugary, not the greatest combination of tastes. _Now that I think about it, she does act hyper a lot... does she live of these... things?_ I decide it was best not to ask, since the journey would not be abundant with food.

I was way too deep in thought. "Im ready Kha" Lulu chirps, her backpack teetering with various items, the house seemed scarce. "All packed and ready for adventure~!" That was the first time she called me by half of my name. Nobody called me that. I then turn to face her and something inside me triggered

"That's way too much stuff.. hehe... it would be horrible to carry that around for who knows how long" I try to say without laughing. It was almost too funny. A tiny yordle carrying a bag at least four times her size just seemed too random.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a spell to fix that!" Lulu chirps, withdrawing her rod from the bag and whispered a spell. The bag quickly shrank to the size of a cupcake, how ironic. Lulu then took off her hat and stuffed the bag into a pocket sewn into it. She then placed it back on her head. "Ready~"

"...Alright, lets go. I don't know where we're headed, so it would be best if we ask around." I sigh. "The only problem is I'm from the void and everyone else in this jungle that I know of wants to kill me."

"There's a desert... north of the jungle. There may be someone there that knows the whereabouts of this Virtuoso" Lulu begins rambling, the sugar taking control. "Come on lets go!" She began running in a random direction. _I guess thats north... well here I go. This shouldn't take too long..._

* * *

 **And that's that. Now I want a vote. Do you want me to be graphic in the future, like include blood and profound language, or keep it like this, not too much gore and little to no swearing. That will be the vote. I'll take the majority. If there's no votes, it will stay the same. Expect the next chapter hopefully within the next month or two.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The majority has spoken. I've changed the rating from T to M and I will plan to make it more graphic (I don't know** **how to implement too much this chapter). Not much else to say.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All of the characters are property of Riot Games**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shurima

I could feel the arid desert wind before we reached it. The sudden change from humid buggy climate to a dry scarce climate made the edge of Kumugu feel strange. Upon breaking the edge of the jungle, ran into travelers on camle-back. When they saw me, they shrieked, yelled something that I could not make out and fled as fast as they could.

"Oh, it seems they don't know a Virtuoso" I complain, not enjoying the dry climate. "Lets just go back into the jungle and try when the desert is not a wasteland with no water."

"You're giving up to easily. Here, wear this. It will hide your identity and make you seem less scary." Lulu takes off her hat and pulls out the same cloak she used to blanket me during my recovery.

"You expect me to wear this?! In a desert?! I'll die of dehydration before we come close to any civilization. Plus, the sand will get in it and make it corse." I sneer.

"Unless you can think of a better way. The sun is going to set and a desert does get cold believe it or not." Lulu retorts. "It took us all day to get through the jungle because you insisted on avoiding everyone!"

"But you- you... have a point." I sigh. I wish i could've shifted the blame. Non-void creatures are annoying. "But I have another idea. Why don't I just adapt. Change is good."

Instantly, my body changes to a corpse-like color and is covered by cloth. My scales turn to gold and my claws and spikes turn into razor-sharp jade.

"So, how do I look? I feel more... adapted to this biome." I brag, flashing my fancy gold plating and jade claws. Gold and are valuable to the living... and the dead.

"Erm... not enough purple" Lulu chirps. "And its your old ski... never mind~"

 _No bragging rights... again..._ I think. _She's a strange one. "_ Never the less, lets make headway. Maybe then we'll arrive at civilization by morning. Then we c-" My sentence was cut off abruptly by the sharp screams of people and as fast as they started, they were gone.

"That sounds like someone in pain" states Lulu

"Thank you captain obvious. Lets just hope we don't run into whatever caused the yelling. Here, the best way to civilization would be following the tracks the travelers left." I claim. Lulu nods in response.

The sun set right as we began traveling, and it did get very cold. Lucky, I felt nothing since the cloth around my body insulated very well. The sand dunes seemed infinite and the sand was always shifting, making it hard to follow the trail, but the camel trails left enough of a dent in the sand to be trackable. Suddenly, the tracks stopped. There was a crater-looking thing right where it stopped, and a line of the sand in the opposite direction. Faint clicking echoed through the dunes, and it was getting louder. I understood it perfectly. Whatever caused the crater was coming back, and it was hungry.

"Lulu" I warn. "Hold onto my arm." I extend my wings to their max, getting ready to jump. "Keep watch on my flank. We're being hunted..."

Right as I warn Lulu, I see a shark-like fin surface. It was coming directly for us, as if whatever it was knew exactly where we were even though it had no eyes above ground. Then it sunk under. The ground underneath us was shaking, and at the peak, I leaped into the air with Lulu holding on. At the same time, a creature leaped from the earth, obviously intending to eat us whole. It was blue and purple, with gnashing teeth and lethal claws. It was a land shark. Instinctively, I went into a defensive position, prepared either to attack or defend. The attack never came. The creature clicked a short message and submerged itself. The rumbling faded.

"W-what was that..?" Lulu stutters.

"Another voidling. She spared us this time, but if she mistakes us again, we're dead" I reply. "She also said that their is a city towards the sunrise. So that would be... that way." I point my jade claw in the opposite direction of the setting moon.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Lulu cries, obviously shaken by the land-shark attack. I would've been shaken as well if I wasn't from the void, where things like that and worse were normal.

She begins trotting off where I pointed swiftly. I simply sigh and follow. After what seemed like minutes, a light shown along the horizon, but upon further investigation, the sun was rising, but the light was coming from something big, made of gold, like a... sun disc..? Underneath it was a large city, the town we were looking for. _What did the_ _voiding call it... Saramia? No, thats not right... whatever._

As we were approaching, we could faintly see two guards talking. When they saw us, they made some sort of motion. Moments later, a loud horn echoed across the desert. Soldiers seemed to materialize from the sand. They were equipped with a curved sword or wicked looking bows. The guard leader was on a chariot with a spear, and was accompanied by an archer. "Stand down! You will not come any further without punishment in the name of the Glorious Shurima!" the commander yelled. _So THAT'S what it's called._

"Lulu, get behind me." I mumble to her. I then yell to the army. "We come in peace! We only come as ambassadors for... uh... Information"

"Stand down!" the commander yelled, not seeming to care nor listen.

"So much for that... Now listen here..." I shout, stepping forward.

Instantly, the archers drew their bow and the soldiers took an attacking stance. "You've been warned. Now you will die!"

The archers shoot their bows, sending a volley of arrows. Instantly, I evolve my claws to a larger and more shield-like shape and put them upfront of Lulu and I. Upon impact of the arrows, they melt to sand and warriors rise from the sand, slashing their swords. I change my claws again to a shorter and sharper version of the shield and fought back, slashing at the warriors, but whenever I destroyed one, two more took their place. I'm going to be overwhelmed soon. "Lulu, grab my arm again!" I shout, and as soon as she grabbed it, my wings lengthened and I leapt into the air. The soldiers all grouped up except for the commander, who stood off to the side. I aim my void spikes to the center, and evolve them to when they explode, shrapnel would explode from the source. Right as I finished, I fired volley after volley of void spikes into the mass, each one fragging on impact. In seconds, none of the soldiers remained. I turned to the commander to finish the job, but all I saw was an arrow that hit my left shoulder. I cried out in pain and dropped. The arrow materialized into the commander, with his spear where the arrow embedded itself. Lulu scrambled back.

"Now, you will suffer... undead creature!" The commander shouts, pushing the spear deeper. I cry out in pain. Few times had I felt such great pain, the sand was getting into the bloodstream. I'm loosing conciseness fast, and Lulu is still in shock. Right as I though it was over, two more spear men appeared with a stream of golden sand. From the city rocketed a golden figure with maroon garbs.

The bird-like man stopped behind the commander and disintegrated him while withdrawing the sand in my bloodstream. "Foolish soldiers, do you not recognize one of the Guardians of the Sands?!" The golden bird boomed, whipping around to look at the rising army. "You must welcome these people with open arms! They are sacred, and saved this fair city from the ancient war! They even rose the great barrier!"

 _What is he talking about..? I-I guess I'll just play along._

"You have all been bested by the warper, the adapter, Kha'Zix!"

 _Now thats weird. Now he knows my name._

The bird-man turns to me. "I'm sorry about my army, Renekton has recently been around these parts of the desert, and they're all on edge." He extended his arm to help me up. "My name is Azir, and I am the leader of Shurima. May I ask your friend's name?"

"Uh..." I stutter. "I-Its Lulu. She's accompanying me on a journey to find a man known as The Virtuoso..."

Aziz stood there, simply staring, listening to every word I said. "Well, we may have someone who can help you in town. Come with me. Your friend may tag along."

Zaire's sand soldiers created a path and stood at attention. The sun disc looked like a second sun. When we approached the city, a bridge of sand formed and the gate opened. Inside, citizens seemed to waiting the arrival of their leader. When they saw me, however, they cowered in fear and respect. I could almost taste it. The city itself was vast and quite wonderful, like an oasis in the desert. I was getting distracted when Azir suddenly stopped in front of a seemingly abandoned home.

"Megan, we need a fortune told" Azir called.

A mist poured from the house and everything seemed to get ominously darker. Everyone around me faded. The purple smoke materialized into a womanly figure.

"Tell me, young soul. What is it you seek." The mist spoke in a calm echoing voice.

"I seek the Virtuoso. Where can I find him?" I reply confidently.

"That's all you want? You don't want to know wh- never mind. You just think too much in the present..." the voice vibrates and the purple smoke envelopes me and fades, bringing me back next to my friends. At first I was confused, but then it hit me.

 _Ionia..._

* * *

 **Eh... Kind of a filler chapter.** **By the way, the new champion that was recently announced will not be in this story unless I decide to go BACK to Shurima. Otherwise it will stay up to date. New Taric (maybe?) and Aurelion Sol are valid so far. Since Finals are coming up and I'm doing A LOT of art, I wouldn't expect another chapter till summer. Regardless, enjoy!**


End file.
